A Fading God
by p4d
Summary: Percy's destiny is apon him. Things only get worse when a new camper arrives bringing the worst news they could possibly recieve. One the Olympians are fading. His realm is being destroyed bit by bit. One last quest decides the fate of the world.
1. I survive school

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. **

**A fading god redone! I made some changes from my original version. Hope you all like~**

Percy's POV

For the first time in the entire school year I heard my alarm clock go off. Groaning I rolled out of bed. I yawned and headed into the shower. As the water ran over me I felt more awake. I walked back to my room and changed into a gray t-shirt with a surfer on it and jeans. As I was packing my school bag I found the sand dollar my father had given me on my 15th birthday. I fell back onto my bed staring at it. I turned it around in my hands. _What is this for? 'spend it wisely?' what did that mean?_

I heard knocking at my door. "Percy! Time to get out of be-" My mom entered the room and I sat up. "Oh! Your already up. I guess your excited for your last day of school. Tomorrow I'm taking you back to Camp Half-Blood! AND you haven't seen a monster all year! Aren't you excited? I made blue pancakes!" She scurried out of the room. I got up to follow her. I thought to myself – _didn't she say the same thing on my last day of Merriweather?_ I laughed to myself. I walk to the dining table and ate my breakfast.

"Honey, whats that?" She pointed to the sand dollar that I was still clutching in my hand.

"Oh...Gift from dad. I got it on my 15th birthday. He told me to spend it wisely. What can I buy with a sand dollar?" I looked up at her for an answer. Her face told me she had none. The doorbell rang. I walked to the door to see Rachel in the door way. If you didn't already know, Rachel helped me and Annabeth on a quest into the labyrinth. She can see through mist so she was my monster look out. I grabbed my bag. I hugged my mom good bye and walked to school.

As we were walking it began to rain. Rachel ran for cover but I just laughed. Water wouldn't wet me unless I wanted it too. She scowled at me and pushed me into a puddle. I laughed again emerging completely dry. She tried to push me again but this time I grabbed her arm and pulled so that she fell in instead. She was fuming. I cracked up again. By the time we reached school she was drenched to the bone.

As soon as we stepped through the door the bell rang. Rachel ran to our next class. I decided to walk. Why should I run? I was failing all my classes except gym anyway (who could fail gym seriously? Its not that hard show up in uniform and kick or throw the ball at least once!). It had barely been a minute since the bell rang when Vice Principal Dikkens grabbed me by the shoulder. "Do you want after school detention on your last day of school Mr. Jackson?" I shook my head then bolted as fast as I could to class. If Rachel hadn't assured me that Dikkens was 100% human I would have thought he was a manticore. He was just plane evil like that.

I made it through the day. Not one explosion. Or surprise attack. When I got to my apartment I tried to open the door with my key but it was already unlocked. I walked in side to find my mom already home. "Hey mom!Whatcha looking at?" she scrambled to pick up all the papers on the coffee table but one piece of paper dropped onto the floor. It was from Goode. _What do they want? I didn't destroy the school!_ I opened it. It read:

Dear Parent of Perseus Jackson,

Your Son is not welcome at Goode next year. He failed more than the four allowed courses. We wish you and your son the best of luck next year.

Vice Principal Dikkens

I ripped up the paper. _Oh my gods! That man hates me! Now I wish he was a manticore! "_Honey, did something happen at school? Where you attacked? Oh please tell me they are just using your grades as an excuse!"i turned to look at my mom. She didn't seemed worried. "No mom. I wasn't attacked. I actually flunked out of school. And ya know what? Its actually pretty cool. For once I didn't get kicked out of school cause I blew it up!" I smiled. My mother started laughing and sent me to my room to pack for camp.

A couple of hours later I had I arrived at camp half blood.

I hugged my mom goodbye and promised to send her lots of Iris-messages. I jogged down the hill where I met Grover. He ran up and hugged me. "Dude, You made it back! Your not dead!" He had this grin that spread from one cheek to the other with his teeth blaring through it. I couldn't help laughing. "G-Man! Stop smiling. And yes, I am not dead. But I did get kick out of Goode." Then someone jumped me. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket a twirled around.

"Come down Seaweed brain. Its only me." Annabeth smiled and hugged me. "So whats this I hear that you got kicked out of Goode? Any monsters?"

I laughed. "No, believe it or not I wasn't attacked once this past school year. I actually flunked out!" I must have seemed proud because this was the next thing Annabeth did: she hit me on the backside of my head and said "Whats there to be proud about?"

She smiled and we all walked towards my cabin. When we walked past the Athena cabin, Annabeth headed inside. We waved goodbye, but Grover began to pester me with questions.

"Dude, When are you gonna tell her?" Grover raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her what?" _Damn that empathy link._

"I get those vibes. Percy, you like Annabeth."

"Grover, I do not like Annabeth. Ok its just a little awkward since mount St. Helens. Ok?"

"Oooooo! What happened?" We arrived at my cabin.

"G-man. Gotta go! Tell you all about it later!"

He called after me. "You can't dodge the question forever! I will find out! Mark my words!" I slamed the door. Dinner came and went. I was tired. I fell asleep as soon as my head hi the pillow. For once in a long time, I drempt.

**Ok, readers. I think this came out a whole lot better the second time around. Constructive criticisms appreciated. See you all in the next chapter! **

**P4d out~**


	2. I meet a girl in a dream

**Disclaimer: do not own PJO characters**

**I would love reviews! R & R**

Percy's POV!

I dreamt.

I opened my eyes and I was in the room where Kronos's sarcophagus once was, stood a golden throne. Luke, who was now Kronos glared at the emposi that before him. "Where is the girl?" he boomed. One of the emposa stood, "She got away my lord." The room started to tinge red. He roared, "If she reaches that reched camp there will be no chance of us stopping her from telling th-" He looked up. He was staring straight at me. One of the emposa squeaked out, "my lord?" He laughed. "Ah, Perseus Jackson. You will fail." _I will fail? What did that mean?_ He waved his hand and the scene changed. I saw a girl collapsed on the ground. A hellhound bent over her. Blared its sharp teeth. As it went down for the final blow it disappeared in a shine of golden light. Hermes appeared and scooped her up. Carrying her in his arms just past the boundaries of camp. Once she was safe. He turned to me. "Take care of her Perseus. She could tip the scales in our favor." He disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I woke up startled. I dressed and began to run out of my cabin. "Nice cabin, Percy." a voice behind me said. I turned to see who spoke. "Apollo?" He smiled and he looked me in the eyes. I saw he had pure golden eyes. Just like his kids. Then his image faded. I stood confused to why the Sun god had visited me. I couldn't worry about that, I ran out of my cabin. I jogged towards the Thalia's Tree where Hermes had left the girl. She was right where he left her. When I got to her I draped her arm over my shoulder and managed to drag her toward the big house. "Chiron! Chiron!" A sleepy centaur came out of the Big House with rollers in his tail, a pajama cap and a shirt that read BEAUTY SLEEP 4 PARTY PONIES. "Oh my! I'll take her to one of spare beds. Get James from the Apollo cabin." She moaned. I ran back over to her. "Are you ok?" She managed a nod. Hand me one of the crackers in my pocket. She patted a pocket on her cargo pants. I pulled out a plastic bag and fed her one of the crackers. She groaned as she chewed. When she had swallowed she stood straight and I got a good look at her eyes and realized who's daughter she was...

**The Leyna's POV (the girl Percy found)**

Hi. Names Leyna Calzada. I have deep tanned skin and long blond hair. I know weird right? I'm latina. My father was said to have golden hair. I used to live in Sunny California. But I have traveled from my beautiful home to . Well it was a run down apartment in the rough bit of LA, and my mom was only a C list actress but we had so much fun. Until she was killed in a robbery of a local drug store when I was ten. Dumb. I know! I couldn't pay the rent so the landlady kicked me out. I was sitting on the beach debating what to do next to keep living, thats when my father found me. He told me the truth. All the jazz about the Olympians and Camp Half-blood. And just to prove it he took me for a ride in his Maserati. "Are you gonna drop me off at camp Daddy?" he didn't say anything but managed to give me an extremely week smile. My naïve 10 year old mind didn't understand he was telling me he couldn't. When I got out of the car I realized my fantasies of getting a ride to camp were destroyed. I found myself on the beach in california. I stumbled to the ground in shock. I turned to complain to the god but he was already gone. In his place was a note:

_Dear Leyna,_

_I know you wish to go to camp as fast as possible. But Zeus forbids I cannot favor any one of my children, even one as powerful as you. I hope these may be of assistance._

_Your Father,_

_Apollo_

As I read the words a ziploc baggy appeared in my hands. I wondered what the strange crackers were. An extra golden inscription appeared on the page.

_P.S. The crackers are only to be eaten when you have been injured by a monster. Use the bow and sword well(tap the sun)._

I stared around. I saw no sword or bow to defend myself! I glanced in side the bag and found two bracelets. I put them on and tapped the sun on both bracelets and they transformed into gold bow and long bronze sword. I glanced at my back to find a quiver. I tapped the suns on the handles of my new weapons and they transformed again. I picked up my back pack from the beach sand and flung it on my back. I began walking.

**Yay chapter 2! In word this is about 1 page sooooo its not that long. But I plan on having chapter 3 up soon. But I can't due that without reviews. I need a review. Come on readers! 2 would be find. Love you all (hands out cookies)**

**p4d**


	3. Leyna has a crappy life

**Disclaimer: do not own PJO**

**Leyna's POV**

I was now a homeless ten year old. And you know what my plan was? To WALK across the country. I know real bright. But I'm a little scared of people. Especially since the guy who killed my mom in the store robbery was a regular at the store.

Two Years later I am some where in Texas. I stowed away on a bus thats going straight across. I did the same whenever I was nearing a dessert. When I got of the bus. I was in Louisiana. It was awesome. I hid in some trees to set up camp when my father startled me. "Hey Leyna. Nice Camp sight." he turned his head toward me, I expected him to grin, but he didn't. I managed a smile and replied, " thanks Dad. I didn't expect you to visit m-" Uggh. I stopped in mid sentence. My head was throbbing again. My father got up and his head touched my forehead. His hand glowed, his face grew saddened. He said 6 words that changed my life. "Leyna, you have a brain tumor." He explained why. He told me of my gift to see the future. Being the child of the god of prophecy it seemed natural but none of his other children had ever had this ability. And this ability was causing the tumor to grow. He told me he couldn't heal it but I had to eat 3 ambrosia squares a day so I didn't die from it. Depression, much. I'msuprrised the ambrosia didn't kill me.

Any way it took me three years to walk to Long Island. I got chased by loads of hellhounds and dracnea after I pulled a fortune telling gig in West Virginia. I don't know why! What did I ever do to them. I was running from like 20 hellhounds when I realized I was only a mile away from Camp Half – Blood. And as soon as I made it across the border I would be safe for the first time in years. Truly safe. I ran faster but I collapsed. Why? I forgot to take one of my ambrosia squares because of those stupid Hellhounds. The next minute I am half awake in the arms of a extremely cute boy with sea-green eyes. He fed me one of my ambrosia squares and I regained total conciousness.

When I looked at the boy I had three visions (the future).

_The cute boy said, "Hi my name is Percy."_

_A satyr said, "I'm Grover!" he chomped into a tin can._

_A blond girl with gray eyes, "I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."_

I smiled at the boy and spoke.

**Percy's POV**

I looked into the girls eyes. They were sea green! A daughter of Poseidon? Did Dad break the oath twice? She blinked. Her eyes where now Brown. They reminded my of Grovers eyes. She blinked again. This time they were gray. She blinked again. Now they were golden yellow. Like Apollo's. _How many times are her eyes gonna change?_ She blinked a couple of times as she stared at the sun. She didn't wince at how bright it was. Her golden eyes staring at the sun coming over the horizon. Wait! Apollo! She looked just like Apollo when he visited me. Well we'll find out.

I helped her to her feet. She smiled at me. "Can you retrieve Annabeth and Grover before breakfast, Percy? I need to speak to them and you right away." She turned to Chiron. "Master Chiron, I need to speak to lord Dionysus. Is he awake?" Hold up. Lord? Since when does anyone (besides the Satyrs) call Mr. D 'lord'????? I looked to Chiron. He looked as confused as I was. How did she know our names? I decided to ignore it. I ran off to get Annabeth and Grover.

I knocked on the Athena Cabin door as hard as I could. Malcom, Annabeths brother opened the door. When he saw me he shut it again before I could even speak. When the door opened again, Annabeth was there instead of Malcom. "What do you want Seaweed Brain?" She groaned. "Get to the Big House ASAP. A new camper wants to speak with us." She ran inside and was back a minute later in some jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. "I have to get Grover. Meet you there." We parted and I ran to find Grover. He was at my cabin. "Percy!" He waved. "Where you been? I've been looking for you. I smelt a weird yet powerful demigod. Big Three?" I shook my head. "Grover we need to get to the Big House pronto. The new camper is expecting us." We trotted of in the direction of the big house.

**Hello. Another chapter comes. And goes. Another chapter soon. I 3 reviews (I mean who doesn't)**

**p4d**


	4. News of the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I mean if we (refering to all PJO fanfic writers) did why would we be publishing this on this site.**

Chapter 4: _News of the Future_

PERCY'S POV

When I got to the Big house with Grover, Annabeth was stitting at the table across from that new girl. Chiron stood in full centuar form just behind Annabeth. Grover and I took our seats. I started to tap my fingers against the table. "Wheres Mr. D? The fat laz-" I began before I was cut off. "Shh...He's coming down." The new girls eyes glowed a a deep plum. She blinked and they a mediately returned to a golden color. "Why I am I awake so early? Its barely 7!" He grumbled as he took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry for waking you so early. I didn't realize you liked to sleep late. Any way, I'm Leyna Calzada! My father, Apollo sent me here after my mother died. I kinda walked across the country. But now i'm here for a more important reason! Unlike any of my half-brothers and half-sisters I have a special gift. I see glimpses of the future. Thats why I've had monsters after me since I had this certain vision in West Virginia. Um... Master Chiron can you hand me one of the dranchmas you keep stored in the nightstand table?" I looked at Chiron. He moved to the nightstand and took out one of what seemed like at least 100 dranchmas. Good thing the Stoll brothers didn't know about that stash. He handed it over to Leyna. She turned to me, "Percy can you use the water in this bottle to create a rainbow. She fumbled with a small water bottle in her back pocket. I took it and created a rainbow in the sun that was shining through the windows. She concentrated hard and threw the dranchma through the rainbow. "O goddess, Accept my offering. Leyna Calzadas mind." I stood there confused. You can have Iris show an image in your mind! COOL! The image shimmered onto the rainbow. This is what we saw:

_It was in the throne room of Olympus. Various nymphs and satyrs ran back and forth to a shimmering image. Each satyr or nymph ran with a bucket of what seemed to be salt water. The shimmering image was a god, more accurately my father. He looked sickly. He was dying...er....fading. He waved his hand and a image shimmered in front of him. It was the coming war. I was battling Kronos. My father managed to speak. "My son will banish you back to the pits of Tarturas..." his image shimmered. The nymphs and satyrs began working faster. Choked out another word, "Father..." his image disappeared._

The message ended.I stood in shock. I looked around the room. Everyone was as shocked as I was. The great god of the Sea, the Earthshaker, One of the Big Three, My father! He was going to fade. All I could think was what? Why? How did this happen? Was there anyway to stop it. Leyna broke the silence. "The future isn't definite! It just hasn't changed yet!" I kept imaging the scene were my father vanished. Somebody began shaking me. "Percy! Percy! Snap out of it! Seaweed Brain!" I jolted back to reality. I turned to Leyna. "Are your visions always true?" Her head fell. She began chewing on an ambrosia cracker. "Well years ago I had a vision of me dying before I got to Camp Half-Blood. I was dying of a brain tumor. I still have that tumor. Thats why I eat these ambrosia crackers. But i'm not dead. I made it to camp. Something, like these crackers can completely change the course of the future. But that vision has always had the same end for the past year and a half." My face felt wet. I sat down in the nearest chair. Annabeth and Grover came over to comfort me. I wiped away the tears and got up. "Chiron I need to go to Olympus! I need to talk to my father." Mr. D appeared next to Chiron. I hadn't noticed he moved.

"To late, Pete Johnson. Your Fathers trident has been stolen"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I hate this. Every time I tell myself i'm gonna make a long chapter I have to end it. The next chapter will have some more action due to a review I received. This chapter is very important. Hope u all like it. **

**P4d**

**REVIEW PLEASE! The button is just below~**


	5. The prophecy

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Love rick riodran and his son (who he told the story too) from coming up with this awesome story.**

Chapter 5:

Percy's POV

"Too late, Peter Johnson, Your fathers trident has been stolen."

I don't know how much more my heart could take. I had to do something. Anything. I had to find a way to change Leynas vision. There had to be a way to find his trident. What I needed was a quest. I pushed my way past Chiron and Mr. D and head up to the Big House attic. In the far corner of the room was the mummy I had seem to many times, and I hoped would be my last. I walked to her and asked, "How can I change the future?"

Green mist swirled from her limp mouth, an image of the twelve Olympians on their thrones shone.

_Journey to land of the sacred beast,_

_Save what is lost in the far east,_

_Prince of the sea shall use his final gift,_

_From the one immortals power he shall lift,_

_Only when he is at peace,_

_Shall waring family cease_

The mist vanished . I headed down the stairs. When I reached the main room Chiron stood before me, "What did she say?"

I recited the prophecy. "It doesn't say anything about Dad. Nothing." The horn sounded. It was 8 o'clock. Had so much time really passed? Was there really so little time left. I shook my head. I was starting to sound all depressing. I left the big house with Grover and Annabeth. We cued up and walked to our tables. When everyone had sat down after receiving their breakfast and tossing some of their meal into the brazier.Chiron rose. "Cabins! Send all head counselors to the Big House for a mandatory meeting. All who don't come have kitchen duty until the start of the war." Normally everyone attended. It was rare to see a empty head counselor seat. Leyna walked in the door with Mr. D. They were laughing. Chiron rose again, "And we have a new camper, Leyna Calzada-" somebody cut him off "is she dete-"

"Determined" Leyna interjected.

"Whos-"

"I am a daughter of Apollo." she interrupted again.

"How are-"

"I have a unique ability to see the future." Leyna smiled. "Oh! Silena!" Silena turned her head toward Leyna. "Your boyfriend can wait until after the meeting." She smirked and walked off toward the Apollo table.

I gulped down my food as fast as I could with Blue Orange Juice. I was about done when I saw a shadow flicker outside the window. Who could that be? I got up from my table and walked out side. The shadow disappeared around the corner. I chased after it. The shadow ran towards the big house. It was fast. Annabeth would be able to catch up but I was no where close to being able to catch up. It was nearing the boarder. Travis and Connor came out with a bucket of water. In their hands was a booklet that read _Project: Drenched_. It was just another prank but the water was my ticket catching the shadow. I willed the water to act like a rope. I attached itself to the shadows foot and dragged him toward me. In the process the shadows head was hit by a rock and he lost concentration. The shadow disappeared revealing Nico lying on the ground. "Nico? What in Hades are you doing here?" I helped him up. He gave me a death glare, "Well I came to practice some of my sword fighting skills on somebody. Clarisse to be exact. You don't now this but she dunked my head into that stupid toilet. I want her to eat that same water. Didn't she try that with you?" He huffed out. He cracked a small smile and I laughed. "She tried and failed man. Toilet water shot into her face," We cracked up. "Nico, Were having a meeting of cabin leaders. You should come. Considering who your dad is." I whispered to him. He nodded and we trotted of in the direction of the big house.

When we got there I was surprised to see that everyone was already there. When they saw me enter with Nico the room was silent. Chiron looked at me, "Percy this meeting is for Cabin leaders only. And Leyna." Nico drew his sword, made of Stygian Iron, and held it in front of him.

"I am Nico Di'Angelo, Son of Hades." he announced triumphantly, re sheathing his sword. "I know I don't have a cabin but I am just as important. If Percy dies before his 16th birthday the prophecy goes to me. I should know whatever the heck is going on!" He sat down in the nearest chair and scowled.

Chiron stomped his hoof. "Well campers, Leyna received a vision. And Mr. D has brought even worse news -" He was cut off by the sound of wailing. Leyna was slouched on the floor tears tumbling over her cheeks. She screamed. "Catch Percy!" I had no clue what she was talking about. Then I felt limp. Like all my power was being sucked from me. I fell. Nobody caught me.

When I woke up I heard yelling in the next room. "How could it be gone! How could all the salt water in the world be gone?" oh great! Now the salt water in the world is missing. Wait, all the salt water in the world is missing?! I got up from the bed I was lying in. I passed by Annabeth and Chiron as I ran to the beach. I stared over the shore. I couldn't believe it the entire Long Island Sound was empty. I felt enraged. I would be leaving to go on my quest soon. But I was too angry. I needed to take this rage out on something. A fight. I needed to fight someone. And what better person to pick a fight with than the Ares cabin. They already hated my guts. So I stomped off to find Clarisse.

The Ares cabin was in the Arena. Clarisse was beating up a dummy because everyone else had a partner. I walked over to her. And I pushed her with all my strength. Stumbled a little then came at me. I uncapped Riptide and charged.

**ok. not alotta action. I started another story by the way. Percy eaves for his quest in the next Chapter. So stay tuned. The other story is Called : "I'm Normal, am I?" do ask where I came up with the name. Check it out. Review~**

**p4d**


End file.
